Jack's Kid Life
by Cap'n Jackie Sparrow
Summary: Jack's life as a seventh grader and how he comes to be a pirate.


The bell rang suddenly: _Gong, gong, gong_. Jack quickly concealed his knife in his shirt and shoved his books in his satchel. Jack was tan with dark brown hair and the same color dark eyes. He wore a red bandana around his head to keep his hair out of his face, and he was and charming and clever boy. He quickly ran to his class room and found a seat next to his friend Bill Turner.

Bill was a stocky boy, with thin wavy crow black hair, with he tied back from his face. He, like Jack wore a bandana around his head, except it was grey. Jack hated school. It was his first day of seventh grade and he knew it would be boring. He ran his hand through his hair. It felt so weird and soft.

His mom had dumped water on his head and managed to comb through his hair until there weren't any more tangles. The bell gonged one last time and all the students quieted down. Just then a thin woman marched into the room. She was wearing formal teacher attire, but there was a belt with a paddle in it around her waist. Her silvery gray hair was pulled into a tight bun, and seemed to tug at her head so her eyes bulged.

Her face was wrinkled and set so fiercely that she looked incapable of smiling. Jack looked over at Bill, who shot him a warning glance. The teacher spoke with a voice that sounded like ice.  
"Hello class, I am Mrs. Van Mitch. I will be teaching you incompetent seventh graders how to properly behave yourself and maybe someday you will become mature adults."

Jack rolled his eyes and zoned out. Mrs. Van Mitch walked up and down the aisles giving some sort of lecture, while Jack was thinking about the sea. He loved the sea, and wanted to finish cleaning up his new boat. Suddenly, Mrs. Van Mitch stopped in the aisle between him and Bill.

"Young man, what is your name?" she said to Bill.  
"Um, Bill Turner," he replied.  
"Well Mr. Turner, why during school hours do you leave your bootstraps in such an inadequate condition," she scoffed. A few students giggled.

"Pardon," Bill asked.  
"Why are your bootstraps undone?" Mrs. Van Mitch said coldly. Bill looked down at his bootstraps, which were a tangled mess around his feet. He amazingly never tripped over them.

"Begging your pardon Missus," he said apologetically, tying up his bootstraps. He hated doing that. Van Mitch sniffed approvingly and turned her back toward them to walk to the front of the classroom. Jack slipped his knife out of his sleeve.

"Bootstrap," he whispered to Bill, giving him the nickname. Bootstrap smiled, and when he saw the knife, he readily stuck out his feet for Jack to cut the straps. Jack finished and slipped the knife back up his sleeve. A few seconds later he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Jack froze.

He could feel all eyes look at him. He curled his lip disgust and then turned slowly. He saw the paddle. Then as he looked up, he was face to face with the unsmiling Mrs. Van Mitch.  
"Ahhhh, Mrs. Van Mitch," he drawled pleasantly, "What a wonderful surprise."  
She scowled at him.

"What is your name?" she asked.  
"Jack Sparrow," Jack replied. Her eyes narrowed in familiarity.  
"Are you possibly related to Teague Sparrow?" she inquired.  
"Captain, Teague Sparrow, actually," he said. The class gasped, save for Bootstrap.  
"Wot?" Jack asked, with a wide eyed, confused scowl.

"Well, considering your father is a pirate captain, I shouldn't be surprised that you brought a weapon to class," she scolded. Jack played dumb.  
"Weapon? The only weapon I see is that paddle," he said.  
"This paddle is for misbehaving students, who have weapons," she replied.  
"I don't see any weapons," he lied. Van Mitch grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve until she found the knife and drew it.

"If you don't call this a weapon," she said haughtily, "What is it?"  
"A knife," he said, taking it back.  
"Are you threatening a teacher?" she asked.  
"No, but if you want to fight, I'm game," he replied. The students gasped again.  
"Why are you at school?" Van Mitch asked.  
"My mom forced me," Jack said.  
"How can she force you?" Van Mitch questioned.  
"She gets my dad to do things for her," Jack mumbled. Van Mitch nodded and put up her paddle. Jack in turn, put up his knife.

He didn't listen any of the rest of the day, and when the bell rang at twelve, marking the end of the school day, he shoved his books into his satchel and sauntered out of class with Bootstrap. They made their way to Jack's house, where they would do homework together.

Rather, Bootstrap would do the work and Jack would get the answers. Granted, Jack would answer some easy ones, and teach Bootstrap sword fighting afterwards. Jack kicked a stone in his path and said to Bootstrap,  
"Do we have homework?"  
"Aye," Bootstrap replied, "That sheet of math problems she handed out." Jack moaned.  
"It shouldn't be that hard," Bootstrap said encouragingly. Jack sighed and turned to Bootstrap.

"Listen Bootstrap, we are both ship smart. You are school smart, but I am sword smart, people smart, and girl smart. Frankly, those are the only skills one needs to survive." Bootstrap laughed. They got to Jack's house, where Jack changed from frilly first day clothes into loose pants and a short vest with no buttons.

They started on their homework, when Jack's mother came in. She had flowing brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was a very strong woman, and sharp tongue.  
"Hello Billy," she said to Bootstrap.  
"Hey Mrs. Sparrow," Bootstrap replied.  
"Of all the macabre," Jack muttered quietly.  
"Jack," she said coldly.  
"Ahhhh, mother, you're looking lovely today," he drawled.  
"Jackson Teague Sparrow, do NOT try to weasel your way out of this one," she nearly shouted. Jack flinched.

"I got a note from your teacher, Mrs. Van Mitch," she said more calmly.  
"You mean Mrs. Van Witch," Jack quipped. His mother ignored him and continued.  
"She said you brought a weapon to class."  
"That's not entirely true. She was about to take my knife, which is stealing. I didn't think that was very fair so I took it back. Then she said I was 'challenging her.'"

"Last time I checked," his mom said, "you stole that knife from your father."  
"Borrowed without permission," Jack replied.  
"Well, why don't you go tell your father about it," she recommended.  
"No mum, please," Jack pleaded. By the look on her face, she wasn't changing her mind.

He reluctantly walked out of his room with his mom behind him. Jack slowly made his way to the end of the hall. He stared at the heavy oak door for a moment, and then knocked.  
"Who is it?" a gruff voice said. Jack really hoped his mom had been telling the truth when he said his dad was sober.  
"Um, it's me, Jack," he mumbled.  
"Get in here boy," was the reply. Jack pushed open the door to find his dad facing him in a wooden chair.

His eyes were a dark brown along with his dreadlocked hair. He wore fancy red pirate attire and a faded emerald bandana around his head. He had little silver crosses and trinkets woven into his hair, and he wore a goatee on his chin. Jack's mom followed him in and stood at his dad's side. Jack shuffled his feet.

"What happened this time?" Teague asked.  
"Well, you see, I was in class and my teacher randomly-" he was cut off by his mom.  
"He brought a weapon to class," she said.  
"And you let her see you with it?" Teague exclaimed.

"Teague, dear, that's not the point," his mom whispered.  
"Oh, right. Don't take weapon's to class Jack," he said.  
"Jack," his mom said, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell your father?"  
"Um, well, it's your knife," Jack mumbled, handing it to Teague.

"So there should be a punishment," Jack's mom encouraged. Teague nodded and cracked his knuckles. Jack started to back up, but Teague leapt up and punched him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Jack fell to his hands and knees and Teague kicked him in the face.

He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, but blinked them back. He raised his head and looked up at his dad, panting. His mom was still near the chair looking down icily at him. He smiled sarcastically, slowly got up, and headed for the door.

As he entered his room, he stopped pretending he didn't hurt and leaned on the bed for support. His eye was throbbing and his stomach hurt like crap. Bootstrap's jaw dropped.  
"What happened?" he exclaimed.  
"…D-dad," Jack whispered hoarsely.  
"Wait here," Bootstrap said. Jack readily agreed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He soon came back with a young girl. She was pretty. She was tan and had short orange hair.

She was holding two strips of wet cloth and came up to Jack. She laid the strips on a table and asked,  
"Where did he hurt you?"  
"Stomach and eye," he replied. She nodded and helped him take off his vest.  
"Help him stand up straight," she said to Bootstrap. He did as told, and the girl picked up one of the wet cloths and brushed the bruise on his stomach. Jack winced.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked. Jack nodded.  
"Sorry if I hurt you by doing that, I just needed to see how tight to apply the cloth."  
"It's alright love," he murmured. She smiled and gently wrapped the wet cloth around Jack's stomach. She gently pressed on his sides,  
"Does that hurt?" she asked.  
"Nope," Jack said.

She nodded and tightened the cloth.  
"Now let's take a look at your eye," she said, "Open it wide and hold it there for a moment." Jack did as ordered. She looked at it for a moment, then the bruise around his eye.

"Do you feel a throbbing around your eye?" she asked.  
"Yep," Jack said.  
"I see," she replied. She gently poked at the bruise until she reached his cheek, where Jack said it didn't hurt anymore. She then slowly wrapped the cool cloth around his head.

"Ah, much better," Jack said.  
"OK, leave it there for about an hour and it will feel better," the girl said.  
"You're a diamond, who are you anyway?" Jack asked.  
"She's my friend Ash tree," Bootstrap replied.  
"Well thanks for your help love," Jack said to her. Ash tree blushed.  
"No problem," she said.  
"Yeah really thanks," Bootstrap said. Ash tree smiled and kissed Bootstrap on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you Jack," Ash tree said, "Maybe we'll meet again someday." She also gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"It hurts right here," he said, pointing to his mouth. Ash tree rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, one last kiss, and that's all you get," she said. With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. Jack held her there for a moment, probably longer than Ash tree wanted.

He let go of her and she smiled.  
"Bye Jack," she said.  
As she turned, Jack grabbed her by the waist, spun her back around and kissed her. Her hands ended up on his chest and when they stopped, she looked rather perplexed. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Nice six pack," she said as she left. Bootstrap looked at Jack.  
"How do you get girls to fall for you like that?" he asked.  
"Sea turtles mate," Jack shrugged.

After that they finished their homework and they went outside to sword fight. Jack had taken off the cloth around his eye and he looked a little better than before. He started to breathe heavily, but kept drilling Bootstrap.

"Maybe we should rest," Bootstrap suggested. Jack didn't have to be told twice and sat down on a barrel to rest.  
"Jack, where are you?" a voice shouted. Bootstrap and Jack froze, knowing all too well who it was.  
"Jack," Teague boomed again. Jack and Bootstrap both fled. Jack managed to run even with his bruised stomach.

Suddenly, a bullet landed near Jack's feet in the sand. Jack skidded to a halt and put his hands up.  
"Smart boy," Teague said, "Now head for the forest, nice and easy." Jack did as he was told. He knew where his dad wanted him to go: the clearing with the two tree stumps parallel to each other.

When they arrived, Teague sat down on one of the stumps and motioned for Jack to do the same.  
"Listen Jack," Teague began, "You are a failure."  
"Well thanks Dad, you always were very encouraging," Jack said sarcastically.  
"I haven't finished yet, and I'm the one with the gun, so watch yourself," Teague growled. Jack sighed, annoyed.

"The thing is I don't want any offspring of mine to end up a failure. So here's what you need to be successful in this life: ship smart, battle smart, people smart, and girl smart," Teague said, "I'm not sure you can do this, but I don't want my son to be a total disgrace, savvy?"

Jack glared at him.  
"So that's the trick then in'it; to survive?" he asked. Teague shook his head,  
"It's not about living forever Jackie. The trick is; living with you forever." Jack nodded.  
"Now get going boy," he said, "Just because I don't want my son to be a failure, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your leg, now go."

Jack didn't have to be told twice. He ran out of the forest, when he noticed his father's ship the Barnacle. It was about three times the size of a dingy with a helm, but had no lower deck. An idea suddenly popped into Jack's head. He sped to Bootstrap's house and knocked rapidly on the door.

Bootstrap's mom answered the door.  
"Billy, your friend Jack is here," she called to Bootstrap. Bootstrap appeared at the door and followed Jack for a walk along the dusty street.

"So this town, if you had a choice to leave it, would you?" Jack asked Bootstrap.  
"Definitely," Bootstrap replied, "I wouldn't leave anything I cared about behind."  
"Well, what would you do, if I told you I had a boat available, that we could ditch this place, and be free," Jack inquired.

"I would take it," Bootstrap replied.  
"Well, what I just told you is true. We steal one of me father's ships, become part of a crew, raid, pillage, and plunder until we're known as the best pirates in the world," Jack said. Bootstrap smiled.  
"I'm in."  
"You're a diamond mate, now here's what we have to do," Jack said.

It was midnight and Jack and Bootstrap were loading food and supplies into the Barnacle. Bootstrap hopped into the boat, but Jack stayed on the dock.  
"Come on Jack," Bootstrap hissed.  
"I'll be back," Jack replied, "I just have some family business to attend to." Bootstrap nodded in understanding. Jack ran silently back to the house and to the end of the hall. He slowly pushed the heavy oak door open.

Jack found his dad slumped over his desk, asleep. Jack slipped Teague's pistol from his belt and loaded it. Teague was a light sleeper and awoke to the click. He slowly sat up.  
"Take off all your weapons and walk to the docks," Jack ordered.  
"What are you doing boy?" Teague growled.  
"I suggest you move I'm the one with the gun, savvy?" Jack replied. Teague did as he was told and walked in front of Jack and to the docks.

He dropped the weapons in the boat, and Bootstrap handed Jack a belt with a sheathed sword.  
"Now if you'll be very kind," Jack said to Teague. Teague scowled and tightened the belt around his chest. Jack stepped onto the Barnacle, still facing his dad. Bootstrap untied the ropes from the deck and Jack said to his dad,  
"This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"I don't know what to say to you Jackie," Teague replied, "I guess I'm actually proud of you. You're doing something with your life."

With that, Jack's dad turned and walked back to the house. Jack thought for a moment, and then went to the helm. Around noon that day, Jack called Bootstrap. They had been taking turns at the helm and now Bootstrap had to sail. Jack showed him where they were on the map and Bootstrap took his place. Jack went over to get some food and threw off the tarp covering the supplies.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Lying there, asleep, was Ash tree.  
"Bootstrap," Jack called.  
"Aye Cap'n," Bootstrap asked, and then jumped at the sight of Ash tree.  
"What is she doing here?" Jack asked.  
"How should I know?" Bootstrap asked.  
"She's your friend," Jack said.  
"She's your girlfriend," Bootstrap replied.  
"Is not,"  
"Is so,"  
"Is not,"  
"Is so,"  
"Alright shut it," Jack said.

"Well why don't you ask her why she's here?" Bootstrap suggested. Jack shook Ash tree's shoulder. She moaned and blinked awake.

"Oh, hey Jack, hey Bootstrap," she said yawning.  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.  
"Is that all I get?" she asked, "You give a girl a kiss, you see her the next day and all you can say is 'What are you doing here?' Shame, that's a real shame. Aren't you at least glad to see me?"

Jack laughed.  
"Yeah I guess I am. But seriously, how'd you get here?"  
"Well, I overheard you and Bootstrap talking about going to Tortuga so I figured I'd come along and help you."  
Bootstrap laughed,  
"You help us," he asked.  
"Yes of course. I was born in Tortuga, you guys barely know where you're going, let alone who to talk to and what the town is like. I can help you."

Jack and Bootstrap looked at each other.  
"I'm not sure," Jack said.  
"I can cook," Ash tree teased.  
"You're hired," Jack said immediately.  
"Awesome," Ash tree said.


End file.
